Danny Phantom American Idol
by DannyFentonLuver
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like to hear everyone on this show sing? (Besides Tucker...) Here is your answer!
1. Default Chapter

**Danny Phantom American Idol**

**"Welcome to Amity Park's very own American Idol!" An announcer announces on a loud speaker, that the whole town can hear.**

**"What is going on?" Danny asked Sam, and Tucker, as everyone in the town gathered around where tryouts were.**

**"Please welcome our first contestant, Tucker Foley!"**

**"Wait, I didn't even sign up!" Tucker shouted at him, but he was still dragged up on stage, although he didn't want a thing to do with the competition.**

**"You have earmuffs?" Danny asked Sam, after Tucker was handed a microphone.**

**"Now, we are going to have Tucker sing Boulevard of Broken Dreams, by Greenday!"**

**"Wait, I only know the chorus to this song!" Tucker shouted, as he was shoved onto the stage.**

**"Then just sign that!"**

**"I walked this lonely road the only road that I have ever knooooowwwwwwwwn!" He screeched, dragging out the known part.**

**"All right, I can tell you right now, you are not in this competition!" Simon told him, having his hands over his ears.**

**"I am a good singer though! I know I am! Danny has told me I was a good singer!"  
"Well, whoever this Danny is, he needs to get some hearing help."**

**"Why am I not good, huh?"**

**"Because, you just aren't! That horrible screeching voice! It is enough to cause someone to go deaf! Please, just get off the stage. And by the was, that was not the chorus of that song!"**

**"Whatever, when I am a huge singer one day, you will see!"**

**"Yeah, and when you do become one, I will give you every single bit of money I have, now get off the stage, so that we can find a true artist, please," he yelled at Tucker. **

**Tucker just gave him a dirty look, but then walked off stage anyhow, trying to ignore him.**

**"All right now, let's have Danny Fenton come sing up here!" Danny looked confused, but he was dragged onto stage, the same way Tucker was. **

**"This ought to be good," Simon sighed, thinking about the fact that Danny had said Tucker was a good singer.**

**"Umm, I have never sung before! I am not going to sing!"**

**"Oh yes you are!"**

**"No I am not! I am not singing, there is no way!"**

**"You have to sing," Simon announced.**

**Just then, three (fangirls) walked into the area, and took a seat.**

**"Danny is going to sing?" Lila asked her two friends.**

**"I bet he has a dreamy voice," Tasha suggested, and batted her eyes.**

**"He has to have a sexy voice," Sarah said, and almost passed out at the thought of Danny singing. They happened to be standing next to Sam, who heard all of what they were saying.**

**"Do you mind?" She asked the three girls, and gave them an evil grin.**

**"Oh, it's you," Sarah moaned, looking at Sam, who was trying to ignore them now, but when she heard Sarah say that, she turned around with fiery in her eyes.**

**"What did you just say?" She asked her madly.**

**"I said it's you. The girl who thinks she is going to get Danny."**

**"What?" Sam asked, as she turned around shaking a fist at Sarah.**

**"I was saying you think you are going to get Danny, but who says I don't?"**

**"I know you won't!" Sam announced, and then both the girls turned towards each other, giving each other evil looks.**

**What is going to happen between Sarah and Sam? Would Danny have a dreamy singing voice, that will pass him into the finals? I could just imagine Danny singing… Anyhow, please review!**


	2. Danny

OK… This was my first fanfic ever! I just re-read it… and wow did it suck. This chapter will be 50 times better, Danny singing, better writing, what more do you want? My name is Sarah by the way, which I am the fangirl… but truthfully… I love D/S! At the time I wrote that I didn't… but all I write about now is D/S… so yeah… I'm not really as mean as I'm making myself in this story… maybe this can just be my evil twin? I dunno… but anyhow… here's the second chapter, to my first fanfic… looonnnnnngggggg time…

"Umm… Really, I don't ever sing, and I don't want to in front of a crowd," Danny murmured, and started to walk off stage, but the crowd booed, and Simon shook his head. Danny gave puppy eyes out to the audience, and the judges, but he was forced to stay up there.

"Aww… did you see those eyes?" Sarah asked Sam, and Sam groaned, "Would you just drop it already?"

"No, I'm not going to, just like you won't drop it ether. You can't tell me you don't like him."

"Yea, what's your point?"

"My point is, just because you like him, doesn't mean other people can't. Besides, we'll let him choose who he likes," she smirked, but Sam just rolled her eyes, and walked over to Tucker, who looked miserable from getting embarrassed in front of all those people.

"I hope Danny does worse," he said angrily, and Sam just rolled her eyes again, was there anyone who was acting normal today? Ok… this was normal for Tucker… and maybe that girl… so was anyone acting mature today?

"Ok Danny, let's have you sing… Let Me Go, by three doors down," Simon shouted out, letting the whole audience know what his first performance was gonna be.

Danny quivered, afraid to even say anything. He knew that song by heart since Sam always listened to it, but he had never sang it, at least not in front of a whole crowd of people. He looked around nervously, at the people standing before him, waiting intently to hear him sing. The whole crowd was silenced when it came to his turn, but why?

"Umm… I don't want to sing," He told him, once again. Who cared about being in a stupid competition, he didn't want to make a fool of himself!

"Just give it a shot, you either suck, or your good," Simon chuckled, and Danny just moaned. He was going to do it, but there was no telling if he was going to like it.

"One more kiss could be the best thing, but one more lie could be the worst. All these thoughts are never resting, and your not something I deserve," he sang out, in the most beautiful, wonderful voice, and everyone stood there shocked. They never thought for Danny to sound so good, but why not? A good voice to go along with a hot body, what more could you want?

He decided to skip right to the chorus though, since there was no point in singing the whole song, Tucker didn't, so why should he have to? Besides, it was just a sample, or at least a sample would do.

"You love me but you don't know who I am, I'm torn between this life I lead, and where I stand. You love me but you don't know who I am, so let me go, let me go," he finished off, and turned his attention towards Simon. Why was he the only one there anyway? Oh well.

"That was brilliant, much better than the last one," he said, not sounding to surprised, or happy, just as though, it was brilliant, now get off the stage. Danny turned around to face the crowd of people, all of them chanting his name. Danny looked surprised, he never knew people would like the way he sang. He walked off stage triumphantly, and returned to his place by Sam's side. Sam ran up and hugged him, "You did great!"

"Thanks," he replied happily, he felt famous right about now… wait… he was on TV! Maybe the whole world liked his performance!

"Oh Danny, you have such a dreamy voice," Sarah said behind him. Danny turned around to look at her, confused as to who would be saying that about him.

"Uhh… who are you?"  
"My name is Sarah, I'm from Florida, I cam all the way over here, just to see you," she smiled, and batted her eyes.

"Oh… then you already know who I am…"

"Yep, you're my hero! My dreamy hero," she sighed, and then two other girls walked up alongside her.

"Uh… more?" He asked, a little confused as to what to do. He didn't know them, so there was no way he was going to be shy around them or anything. He didn't really care what impression he set on them.

"Yep, these are my two friends, Lila and Tasha," she greeted Danny to them. He shook their hands, and the just about passed out from touching him. Danny looked at them oddly, then took a step back.

"Would you mind telling me how you know me?"

"We know you, because your on TV, but that's beside the point," Sarah said, walking closer to him, which gave him an uncomfortable feeling. He didn't know her, but she wanted to be all over him? That was odd enough for him to walk back around to the other side of Sam.

"Could we please have Samantha Manson to the stage now?" Simon called out, and Sam jumped at the moment she was called up to the stage. She being an individual, could care less if she made a fool of herself. But now Danny didn't like it, because he had lost his shield…

Ok, these aren't meant to be extremely long chapters, not yet at least. Once they get into the competition, then they will get longer… anyhow, please review!


	3. Sam

I have been getting a lot of lol's for this… which wow… I never knew I could be funny lol. Ok… I make myself laugh, and my friends and stuff… but you get the point Anyways, I'm sure everyone would like to cheer up after the recent news of Danny… and sorry if it takes me a long time to update things… but I kinda broke my arm so my one hand gets really tired after a while It'll be done and over with sometime next month… yay! Lol. Broke it in cheerleading … like as though you guys care.. lol. Anyways… here's your next chapter! Just realized… I think this is the only one I have written in 3rd person! Lol…. Yea

Ohhh and by the way… I said before that Sarah was me… but whoever in the world Lila and Tasha are… wouldn't have a clue Just… to say that cuz… yea… ummm ok, I really gonna shut up now

Chapter 3: Sam

"Danny, don't you wanna get to know us more?" Sarah asked him, but he kept his attention focused on the stage where Sam was being drug up to the same way he had been, but with less of a fight.

"What's wrong Danny?" She asked him, and he glanced at her for a second then looked up at the stage, uncomfortable from the three of them staring at him, as though he was the main attraction of this whole thing. He took a step farther away from them but they took 2 towards him, and he realized he wasn't getting anywhere.

"All right Sam, let's hear…" Simon said slowly and Danny's glance returned to the stage, he was eager to hear Sam; after all, there was no telling what she could sound like.

"Hollaback girl," he said with a grin and Sam's happiness of being up there faded in a second, did she actually have to sing THAT?

"You can't be serious…" she said looking at him with a pleading glance, and he nodded slowly and she realized that despite her efforts, it was going to be no use at all.

Danny started laughing, that was one of the many songs that Sam totally despised… but it had been on the radio so many times that it was a song she knew anyways, wanting to or not. After all, Paulina and all her preppy group would walk down the halls singing it, and let me tell you, they weren't settled for American Idol at all.

"You're so cute when you laugh," Sarah said to him, and he slouched back down. These girls were much older then him, or at least, a few years, why did they like him so much?

"Hey… Sarah?" he asked and she stood right up on end at her name being said by Danny, and looked at him expectantly.

"Why do you like me?"

"You're everything anyone could possibly dream for!" She said in a squeaky voice and Danny just shook his head, he was only guessing that at least it was a good thing he was loved… by more people then he was thinking he was loved by.

"All right," Sam sighed pulling the microphone up to her and the whole audience became hushed with silence, right then was about the time that anyone would get nervous and just suddenly stop with fear that all eyes were on them, but not Sam.

"I heard that you were talking shit, and you didn't think that I would hear it. People hear you talking like that getting everyone fired up." She said, although it was a little more like singing then the song, she wasn't carrying the same annoying tune that the song seemed to carry… to the point where the 'song' wasn't really singing. Her voice was amazingly well, for her being a quiet Goth girl, you never would have expected it at all. In fact, it was awesome, and beautiful, much different then expected and the whole crowd just stared at her as though it was magic or something. Danny kept his eyes focused on his 'future girlfriend' as though in shock from the beauty of her voice.

"Cuz I ain't no hollaback girl, I ain't no hollaback girl," she said trying on purposely to make it sound annoying, since she hated the song and the whole crowd laughed at her amusement, except for the three girls that looked up at her in disgust, they never would have wanted that out of her, that would only make her all the more better for Danny. Plus, since the three of them were preps, they liked the song and didn't like her mocking it.

"Very nice Sam," Simon said congratulating her stopping her performance before she totally took the stage, he didn't need that to happen, not yet at least. She bowed and thanked him then pretty much hopped off the stage in happiness and ran right to Danny.

"You were great!" He said running up to her and throwing his arms around her and they gave each other a quick hug then pulled back blushing, not saying anything more.

"Yea, nice job…" Sarah said and rolled her eyes walking away with her friends, she realized that her plan wasn't working, not right now at least. The most she had left was just being able to stare at him, and of course chant him on in the competition and hope Sam fell, and hard.

"Thanks, although… it wasn't the best song in the world," she said trying to avoid the three 'Danny admirers' as they slumped away.

"No… but you made it better," he said with a smile and she kept a slight blush on her face.

"Next up, is Dash!"

Danny and Sam almost died of laughter just from hearing that he was going to sing, no telling how hard they would laugh when he DID sing…

Like I said, they are REALLY short right now, but it's the auditions Only a few auditions are left… I am going to throw in a few ghosts probably… just because Next Chapter, Dash, Paulina and Valerie are all up, I wanna make the chapters a little longer and get more people outta the way next time Anyhow… this one was really short cuz my hand is kinda… all on it's own, and this is really all it needed, shortest chapters I have ever written in my life…

Please review! I need at least 5!


End file.
